


What Might Have Been

by Settiai



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 30 Second Vid Challenge, F/M, Fanvids, Juvenilia, Video, Video Format: WMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-13
Updated: 2002-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fanvid] They think about what they might have had if things had gone differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Might Have Been

**Title:** What Might Have Been  
**Music:** "What Might Have Been" by Little Texas  
**Duration:** 0:31  


**Links:** [878kb zipped .wmv](http://www.settiai.com/songvids/might.zip) (Right-Click, Save As)


End file.
